Verseability
by FinlayHarper
Summary: The Glee project, Damian and Cameron have the ultimate bromance, but is it something more... slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Verseability**

Warnings;

**Fluff,****slash,****swearing**

Characters;

**Cameron ****Mitchell,****Damien ****Mcginty,****Darren ****Criss,****Hannah ****Albot**

Shows;

**The ****Glee ****Project**

Disclaimer;

**I ****can ****safety ****say ****I ****don't ****own ****the ****Glee ****project ****or ****these ****awesome ****guys****(Even ****if ****I ****wish ****really, ****really ****hard) I also don't own either of the songs!**

Plot;

**Just ****one ****song ****starts ****it ****off!**

* * *

><p>Cameron awoke first stretching his arms and listening to the cracks and pops of his bones. He rubbed his eyes then slipped on his glasses.<p>

He looked to his left seeing Damian, he was laying watching Cameron but quite obviously couldn't be bothered getting up himself. Cameron smiled at him and lay back down himself.

"Morning" Cameron half whispered.

"Morning" Damian replied. Cameron smiled he loved Damian's accent. They nodded to each other and sat up in sync, both stretched there arms then looked around the other boys. It seemed Sam just was refusing to wake up, Alex was already up he was just coming out the bathroom and Matheus was sitting up in his bed yawning. Cameron and Damian smiled and pulled their quilts of and basically raced to the bathroom.

Cameron slid to a halt and crashed into Damien. They both looked into the mirror and picked up there toothbrushes. They put the toothpaste on then looked at each other.

"Bottoms up" Damien said, Cameron nodded and both i threw there head back and began brushing their teeth. They spat together then both threw back the shot glass size of mouthwash.

"Cheese" Cameron said and both him and Damien smiled big cheesy smiles.

"Acceptable I think" Damien said, Cameron nodded and began fixing his hair, Damien copied then looked in the mirror again.

"Aye" they said together putting a thumbs up to their reflection. They both laughed

* * *

><p>The boys stood in the huddle with the other remaining contestants of The Glee Project. It was starting to feel more like a competition now! Lindsay who was at the front of the huddle pushed the doors open and was the first to squeal in excitement, Cameron and Damian exchanged a raised eyebrow then saw the board themselves<p>

Verseability

Marry You - Bruno Mars

The room filled with excited gasps as planning began.

"I can see this... It'll be brilliant" Lindsay began. Damian nodded along subconsciously as Cameron read over his lyrics.

"_Well, I know this little chapel_  
><em>On the boulevard we can go<em>  
><em>No one will know<em>  
><em>Oh, come on girl<em>" Cameron sang, Damian watched intrigued almost mesmerised. He smiled and looked directly at Damian.

"Anyone there?" Cameron asked tapping Damian's head lightly. Damian chuckled and blinked standing up straight.

"Yeah" he said clearing his throat then reciting his own lyrics.

"_Who cares if we're trashed_  
><em>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<em>  
><em>Shots of patron<em>  
><em>And it's on, girl<em>" Damian sang then nodded looking at Cameron.

"Hey guys" Zach and Robert said as the group sat down they then all chorused a reply.

"Alright our guess this week knows a little something about on screen romance and knows how to make it believably" Robert said. The group murmured wondering who it was. "Returning a Mr Darren Criss" Robert introduced, some of the group squealed as Darren walked in and smiled at them all.

"Alright guys I'm looking for believability as well, I want you guys to interact with each other - okay?" Darren said, the group nodded agreeing.

"Alright let's see it" Robert said as the group stood, they got in a sort of huddle and listened to the opening chords. Alex started

_It's a beautiful night_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Samuel continued

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares, baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Then it was Cameron

_Well, I know this little chapel_  
><em>On the boulevard we can go<em>  
><em>No one will know<em>  
><em>Oh, come on girl<em>

Damian walked forward as Cameron sang and looked at him

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
><em>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<em>  
><em>Shots of patron<em>  
><em>And it's on, girl<em>

Lindsay took over

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

Marissa Moved forward and carried on

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Matheus continued

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares, baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Hannah finished it

_I'll go get a ring_  
><em>Let the choir bells sing like<em>  
><em>Ooh, so what ya wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run, girl<em>

The music cut off and they all began complimenting each other and saying how great it went. They all came and sat down awaiting Darren's verdict.

"That was brilliant guys" Darren started with "That makes it ten times harder to choose someone" he said, the group laughed.

"Damian you put allot of personality into it, it really felt like you meant the words... I practically saw you and Cameron walking down the aisle" Darren said, Damian blushed lightly as Cameron chuckled

"Hannah, owf Hannah you where fantastic" he said making Hannah flush scarlet. "You took the song the meaning and expressed it all" Darren said. Hannah smiled as Damian nudged her; she looked at him and smiled as Darren continued.

"Now Lindsay, you know I love your voice, but I felt then you tried to steal the spot light. I know you need to stand out but you need to know when to blend in also." Darren said, Damian and Cameron exchanged a little smirk as Darren clapped his hands.

Damian and Cameron exchanged a little smirk

"Alex, whoa boy you started that song. It was like BAM were in. Not many people can do that so well done" Alex laughed as Darren clapped his hands.

"So taking all that into account, I chose my winner." he said then hit his thighs making a drum roll "Damian" he said stretching out his arm to hint Damian. Damian's mouth dropped significantly.

"Really?" he asked as Cameron shook his shoulder. Darren nodded as he hugged Cameron.

"Good one mate" Cameron whispered in Damian's ear. Damian grinned and hugged tighter onto Cameron.

"Alright guys this week your performing..." Robert paused to add tension "...True Colours" he said, the group cooed in delight.

* * *

><p>Damian due to winning the weeks homework got to have a one on one session with Darren. He walked nervously in and waved timidly at Darren who was shuffling through sheet music.<p>

"Hello Mr Mcginty" Darren said not looking up. Damian smiled and went and stood beside him.

"Hello Mr Criss" Damian replied grinning childishly, Darren looked up and smiled then leant on the piano.

"Damian can I ask you a question - if you don't mind, and you don't have to answer" Darren said, Damian's eyes widened then he nodded "I just want to ask before the work on the song and before the camera crew and so on and so fore" Darren said, Damian nodded along curious of this question - Darren would probably ask him to say something, like 'Top of the morning to ya' or something along those lines.

"Is there anything going on between you and Cameron?" Darren asked. Damian who'd been thinking of other stereotypical Irish sayings and was now repeating 'Potato' in his head looked at Darren in pure shock.

"Excuse me"

"I'm sorry for like being blunt, but you two are all buddy like and when you where singing, you were all googlely eyes and it was like and excuse the use of my own quote but you where saying 'Oh there you are'" Darren explained quickly, Damian smiled at the quote then sighed deeply.

"Honestly I don't know" Damian replied, Darren leant on the piano mostly intrigued. "Sometimes I think something's there - but..." Damian said going into thought "I mean I know we have like the ultimate bromance going on" Damian said then blushed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that"

Darren shook his head laughing softly "Its perfectly fine. I..." Darren started then shook his head "Blaine knows how it feels" he said. Damian chuckled lightly and nodded "I personally think you'd rock together..." Darren said then spread his hands "...Dameron" he said, Damian looked at him frowning.

"Really, I thought Camian" Damian said, Darren chuckled.

"Eh I don't create them. I'm Klaine and Blurt so you know." Darren said chuckling. "Want to get on with the song?" Darren asked.

Damian nodded and took one of the sheet musics.

"Alright just sing it to me first... Then we'll work on it - deal?" Darren asked. Damian nodded as Darren pressed the play button.

"..._True Colours are beautiful like a rainbow_..." Damian finished then looked at Darren who was smiling.

"That was amazing Damian, but it seems like your lacking. I'm not sure what. I think alright you need passion in True Colours, I don't feel that you've ever been so passionate that you just wanted to grab someone and snog them senseless" Darren said leaning across the piano to look at Damian.

Damian shrugged slightly but took on board what he was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Verseability**

**Warnings;** Fluff, slash, swearing

**Characters;** Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Darren Criss, Hannah Albot

**Shows;** The Glee Project

**Disclaimer;** I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)

**Plot;** Just one song starts it off!

* * *

><p>Darren was right. Well of course he was right; he knew what he was talking about. But Damian couldn't relate.<p>

Of course he'd wanted to snog girls before. There'd been a few during his secondary years at school but he'd never actually got to the lip locking. He'd imagined it, he'd practiced.

But he'd never actually felt the sensation so how could he portrait what Darren was asking, he needed to kiss someone. Damian began quickly making a mental list of the girls still involved on the Glee project.

Marissa – She was hot, but not Damian's type, more of Sam's type.

Hannah – She's his best friend, you don't kiss your best friend don't even approach it

Lindsey – Let's not even approach that

Cameron – Wait, no Cameron's not a girl, scrap Cameron.

Damian wandered into the Boys Dorm and slummed onto his bed in deep thought. The Dormitory was silent. The remaining boys had all began amusing themselves.

Cameron was sat tapping a pen against a notepad, his eyes closed with his headphones on, he was also very lightly humming. Damian smiled whilst tilting his head slightly. He smiled at his friend's expression then glanced around the room, Matheus was reading, Sam was listening to his own music and Alex was reading a magazine.

Cameron's eyes slowly opened then he smiled at Damian.

"How was your one to one?" Cameron asked as he stood and walked towards Damian's bed planting himself on the end of it and smiling at Damian.

"Interesting" Damian whispered, then looked up "I mean, good, he gave me some helpful hints, he was, I'll defiantly benefit" Damian said. Cameron nodded along then tilted his head.

"What did he say?" Cameron queried.

"Nothing" Damian said then looked at Cameron and took a deep breath, Cameron simply didn't believe him, Damian tilted his head lightly and repeated the thing Darren said about the passion.

Cameron nodded along, understanding exactly what Darren had meant.

"Understandable" Cameron said, nodding and licking his lips. "Or do you have a problem with it?"

"I don't have experience with it" Damian murmured. Cameron slowly turned his head actually registering what Damian had just said.

"You've never…" Cameron began then made hand gestures, Damian shook his head with wide eyes. "Wow-za" Cameron said

"What I'm only nineteen, it isn't weird" Damian argued. Cameron laughed holding his hands up in defence.

"It just surprised me that's all" Cameron replied then looked directly at Damian who sighed.

"My only concern is that I won't be able to portrait it as well as I want to" Damian pointed out, Cameron nodded.

"Well want some hinters?" Cameron offered

"Appreciated" Damian replied, Cameron chuckled and moved forward slightly.

"Alright, have you ever had a crush?" Cameron queried, Damian nodded, he'd had plenty of crushes, hell he was having one right now, but he daren't admit it.

"Ever felt the buzz, the excitement when your crush is near you, touches you?" Cameron asked whilst placing his hand on Damian's wrist. Damian nodded half breathless; he'd defiantly not admit he was having this buzz right this minute, right this second.

"Then you wanted to just kiss them, take them by surprise, be spontaneous not even consider the consequences just snog them senseless" Cameron explained softly, letting his accent blend around the words, Damian half shivered, then he looked at Cameron. He couldn't.

No Damian, control yourself.

He was in a room full of people, he had to control himself.

So he nodded.

"Put _that _into your performance" Cameron said. Damian nodded breathless.

"But still, no experience in the being spontaneous area" Damian said with a shrug.

"Have you taken a fancy to anyone here?" Cameron queried then scanned the room, Damian nodded shrugging.

"I suppose"

"Well be spontaneous with them" Cameron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't" Damian admitted,

"And why not? Your accent puts you in the bag" Cameron said grinning.

"I can't because they're not single" Damian said, Cameron half scoffed.

"Well, alright yes makes it a tiny bit harder, but still come on Damo" Cameron said putting both his hands on Damian's biceps and squeezing lightly. Damian nodded.

"Just walk up to whoever you've taken a liking to, grab them, sweep them, snog them then come back and tell me about it" Cameron said grinning, Damian laughed then lay back on his bed.

"It isn't _that _simple Cam, there's things you need to consider, things you need to plan, rules, regulations" Damian said dramatically, Cameron rolled his eyes.

"There's no rules or regulations in being spontaneous" Cameron said then knelt on Damian's bed. "Have you seriously never just had the urge to grab someone and snog them senseless, make them forget where they are, make them wish it'll never end"

"No" Damian lied, he glanced up at Cameron as he laughed shaking his head,

"It's a great feeling, honestly" Cameron said. Damian nodded.

He knew, he was feeling it right that second.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update, the updates I promise will be more regular from now on, and this'll only be about 5 or 6 chapters. But plenty of Dameron a bit later :)<strong>

**Reviews are appericated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Verseability**

**Warnings**; Fluff, slash, swearing

**Characters**; Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Darren Criss, Hannah Albot

**Shows**; The Glee Project

**Disclaimer**; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)

**Plot**; Just one song starts it off!

* * *

><p>Damian sat back on his bed reading through the lyrics, he knew the song, he knew he knew the song, but it just wasn't going in. Since Damian won the Homework he had the bulk of the song therefore he had the main chorus and also a verse, a verse he had to sing with Cameron. Which he wasn't about to complain about.<p>

Damian was alone so he was singing the song to himself, well he wasn't completely alone, there were hidden cameras everywhere and there was a boy in the shower, Damian only knew because he could hear the shower running. He however didn't know which guy it was; there were no clothes anywhere, no extras like Cameron's glasses or Alex's scarf.

So he couldn't even try and guess.

Damian sighed and lay the lyrics sheet on his stomach humming the tune again as the shower halted. Damian's eyes shot open as he heard something hit the heated rod where the towels where, he then saw the handle of the bathroom lower, then the frame appear.

The frame of his best friend. Damian's mouth slowly grew.

Cameron, who'd approached from the bathroom had his hair plastered onto his forehead since it was soaked and looked more brunette then the usually blonde. He was also just clad in a towel, showing off his lanky figure. The towel hung off his hips and at the front near the knot which was holding it up where Cameron's glasses, hanging over the towel.

Damian's eyes shot back up to meet Cameron's. Lucky he thought, as he searched around the blue eyes of his friend, Cameron wasn't wearing his glasses, therefore probably couldn't see Damian's gawped mouth.

"Stop mocking a Codfish Damo" Cameron said cocking his head slightly. Damian frowned whilst closing is mouth,

"But you, you…" Damian began then swallowed, his throat was instantly dry and Damian had no reason to believe the reason why. Cameron smiled and unhooked his glasses.

"There fake Damo" He said chuckling whilst putting them on,

"Oh" Damian whispered closing his eyes as Cameron went to opened the towel, Damian's eye's opened slightly, so they were still closed to Cameron but Damian could see.

Cameron paused and turned crouching down, Damian's eyes widened whilst looking at Cameron's crouched over figure, Damian could very easily see the bones of his spine, Damian imagined himself running his fingers down Cameron's back feeling his spine. That thought made Damian shiver.

He pushed himself into a more comfortable sitting position as Cameron stood letting the towel drop, Damian choked on his own saliva then saw Cameron was now clad in his boxers. Boxers he filled fantastically.

It made Damian wonder if the saying was true, big feet big – no stop Damian, behave. Cameron was defiantly all in proportion

But those thoughts had to leave Damian's mind.

Because the blonde was smiling at Damian, an excited grin on his face. Damian grinned back as Cameron began getting clothed. Damian watching amused as Cameron sorted through his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked as he fastened the button on his pants, then walked towards Damian whilst pulling a V-neck shirt over his head.

"Practicing" Damian replied whilst waving the lyrics sheet in Cameron's direction.

"And how's that going?" Cameron queried whilst kneeling on Damian's bed.

"Not very well, I know the song, I mean Cyndi Lauper, Girls Just Wanna Have fun and all that, True Colours, I know this song" Damian said with a sigh "So why can't I learn the lyrics" he glanced at Cameron who laughed softly.

"Alright, let's see, so you sing that chorus then – oh we sing that together" Cameron said then smiled up at Damian. "So blow me away" Cameron said, Damian sighed then went to open his mouth and Cameron instantly stopped him.

"Stand. Take in as much air as you can" Cameron said then leaned back on Damian's bed using his elbows as a support. Damian nodded standing and taking a deep breath in.

'_But I see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow'<em>

Damian sang with his eyes closed, he opened them slowly then looked upon Cameron who was smiling and hinting him to carry on.

'_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember'<em>

Damian continued under Cameron's instructions.

'_When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there'_

Cameron joined him harmonizing with Damian's voice making a little smile flicker at the corners of Damian's mouth. Cameron laughed once they finished then stood.

"You did it then" Cameron said, "Enough passion, enough spontaneous snog" Cameron said chuckling.

Be Spontaneous

Damian take the leap

Be Spontaneous.

So he was.

He moved forward having to stand on his tip-toes to reach but he still connected his lips with Cameron's. Fulfilling the lust that he'd been feeling since the beginning of the Glee Project.

Cameron was kissing him back as well, he wasn't pushing him away

Surely that's a good sign.

Then reality hit Damian, he'd kissed Cameron, Cameron had a girlfriend. Cameron was a strong Christian; Cameron was going to kill him.

Damian pulled away from Cameron and looked at him awaiting the outcome of the kiss

Cameron opened his mouth a word playing on his tongue

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Verseability**

**Warnings; Fluff, slash, swearing**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Darren Criss, Hannah Albot**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Just one song starts it off!**

* * *

><p>One Million thoughts entered Cameron's head at once, but the only thing he could actually manage to say was.<p>

"Whoa" He looked at the younger Irish boy whose ears had turned pink from embarrassment, he was looking at Cameron as if saying I'm Sorry over and over again, Cameron shook his head. Then went to open his mouth to say something, maybe even a full sentence to Damian.

"Guys, your needed in the recording studio" Sam exclaimed coming into the Boys Dormitory, both Cameron and Damian looked at each other then back at Sam nodding.

"We will talk Damian" Cameron said then walked off behind Sam towards Nikki. Damian hit his head then cursed himself; he paused for a second then ran after Cameron towards Nikki.

"Damian, where have you been, you've got the most to record" Nikki said shaking her head, Damian blushed lightly then followed her into the recording studio.

Nikki nodded to Damian hinting him to begin, Damian bit his lip then nodded back.

_But I see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow'<em>

He sang, Nikki nodded.

"Very well done Damian, but tell me is something bothering you?" Nikki queried, Damian frowned "You look a bit, I don't know distant"

"Can I ask your advice on something?" Damian queried, Nikki nodded "I've just done something remarkably stupid, so you know in the long run, what should I do?"

"Well, what exactly did you do?" Nikki queried

"I kissed one of the other contestants" Damian admitted

"Oh" Nikki replied then scrunched up her nose "Well unless the feeling is mutual then you need to talk to said person, and make sure that it doesn't cause any tension between the two of you and ruin your friendship" She offered, Damian nodded in thought.

"Thank you"

"No problem, now go get Cameron, we'll do your bit then you can go talk to him" Nikki said, Damian's mouth slowly grew

"How?"

"Go get him" She said, Damian nodded then stuck his head out of the Recording Studio.

"Cameron?" he called making the lanky nerdy boy stand and wander towards Damian. "We need to sing our debut part" Damian half whispered to the taller boy, Cameron nodded then followed Damian into the Recording Booth then put the headphones on looking at Nikki.

"Alright boys" Nikki said, "Sing it through once just normally, then I want to try and expand it, because Cameron your range is higher than Damian's so I want you to harmonize it the second time? Alright?"

Both boys nodded then cleared their throats in perfect unison.

Their silence with each other wasn't awkward, for Damian it was unnerving, for Cameron it was upsetting.

He was thinking intensely, Damian had just planted one on him, does it mean anything, will it mean anything, did he do it just for the spontaneous effect. What will his girlfriend think? Cameron mentally face palmed as he heard the opening beats of True Colours.

'_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>__When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there'_

The two boys sang then looked at each other connecting there eye lines.

"Alright, now harmonize" Nikki said and began recording again, both boys nodded then re-sang there verse.

"Alright, that's fine boys, that'll work" Nikki said then let both boys leave, once they set foot out the recording studio, Cameron grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him towards the Boys Dormitory.

Once they got there, Cameron pulled Damian into him connecting their lips.

"Wh-what?"

"I never actually got to tell you how I felt about the kiss" Cameron explained to the younger Irish boy.

"And how did you feel?"

"Well, I loved it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Verseability**

**Warnings; Fluff, slash, swearing**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Darren Criss, Hannah Albot**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Just one song starts it off!**

* * *

><p>Damian stood giddy, they were recording there music video, Damian was wearing all green standing with his hands in his pockets as oppose to Cameron who was standing all in blue. Each of the remaining contestants were wearing one in particular colour – hence True Colours.<p>

Hannah came bouncing towards them a vision of pink, they were having a brief break whilst Erik was instructing Samuel and Alex to sing there bit across the room from each other but too each other.

Hannah began babbling away about how excited she was and upon noticing Damian's giddiness felt it was necessary to share.

"Hannah, you're not in this shot" Erik said smiling at her, she nodded quickly. "Alright boys, I want you to sing your chorus then your debut coming closer and Cameron, you say…"

"Can't remember when I last saw you laughing?" Cameron said, Erik nodded,

"Whilst you're doing that can you…" Erik began then whispered to Cameron who nodded.

"And action" Erik ordered then took a seat, the music started and Cameron and Damian got into their positions.

They're situation was that they were meant to be studying, Cameron sitting at a desk playing with a pen and Damian laying front down on a bed chewing his pen occasionally. They were both writing scrawls onto the notepads placed before them.

'_But I see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow'<em>

Damian sang as Cameron spun on the desk chair then stood walking towards Damian.

'_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>__When I last saw you laughing'_

Cameron sang alone whilst reaching Damian on the bed then sat beside Damian.

'_If this world makes you crazy  
>And you've taken all you can bear<br>You call me up  
>Because you know I'll be there'<em>

They sang together.

"Cut" Erik called, then waited for the song to continue, listening to the pre-recorded chorus that Hannah was singing. "And…" Erik said then counted to three with his fingers he turned the camera back on then nodded to Cameron who ran his finger down Damian's cheek.

"Can't remember when, I last saw you laughing" Cameron said as they connected there eye lines, a pink blush spread across Damian's cheeks, Cameron winked as Erik cut off the camera.

"Very good guys" Erik said "You can be dismissed" he said waving them away with his hands. Both boys smiled then stood making their way to the Boys Dormitory.

* * *

><p>Later that day the remaining contestants all gathered together on the couches before the big TV in the relaxation room to view the music video.<p>

All squashed onto the couch causing several of the contestants to give up and take seats on the floor or the futon. Cameron, being the lanky boy he was took up the entire left side of the couch since he rested his legs out. Taking up a good portion of the couch. Hannah was sat at his feet beside Sam who was hugely distracted by his phone.

Damian came in last looking a bit disorientated, he then evaluated the rest of the suitable sitting place. He pouted lightly then saw Cameron hinting him over, which is how he ended up sitting on Cameron's knee.

They watched the Music Video completely infatuated, the group cooing at their own bits then laughing at some bits then wolf whistling at Cameron and Damian.

Both boys flushed red then looked at each other and shared a tiny smile. _  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Verseability**

**Warnings; Fluff, slash, swearing**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell, Damien McGinty, Darren Criss, Hannah Albot**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**A/N; I know Damian's LCP had already been done and Cameron's hadn't but I was quick thinking for songs.**

**Plot; Just one song starts it off!**

* * *

><p>However it was possible Cameron and Damian ended up in the Last Chance performance. Cameron was singing 'Let It Be' by the Beatles and Damian had 'Somewhere beyond the Sea' by Bobby Darin.<p>

Cameron sat hearing the familiar tunes of the classic Beatles song, one Cameron had grew to love. He sat with the headphones on tapping them lightly.

'_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be' <em>Cameron sang closing his eyes tightly

Meanwhile…

Damian sat massaging his temples.

'_Somewhere beyond the sea  
>somewhere waiting for me<br>my lover stands on golden sands  
>and watches the ships that go sailin''<em>

He knew the song, he knew he knew the song but being in Last Chance again, he can't go now, especially since he hadn't discussed the kiss with Cameron, he hadn't discussed their feelings.

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_she's there watching for me_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_then straight to her arms  
>I'd go sailin'<em>

They did all they could, they did it for themselves, for their relationship, for their future.

Then they heard the strangest thing.

"Cameron, Damian, Ryan wants to talk to you"

The boys looked at each other a mutual frown on their faces. They both drifted onto the stage both clutching the microphones with their lives.

"Boys, I believe you two have been exploring your _passionate _sides" Ryan said tapping his fingers together in thought, Damian and Cameron exchanged a look both forming words with their mouths but not actually managing to say anything. "Well?"

Damian slowly brought the microphone up to his lips.

"Our Passionate sides?"

"Yes, with each other I am led to believe. Do remember there's camera's everywhere" Ryan said tilting his head whilst looking at the two teenage boys before him.

The tall awkward lanky one, clutching the microphone in his left hand and letting it dangle at his side.

The shorter Irish younger one, holding the microphone to his lips and one heck of a confused expression on his face.

Cameron looked to his right then chuckled and whispered something in Damian's ear.

"Oh you mean the kiss?" he squealed down the microphone, Ryan looked amused then nodded.

"I do indeed." He said then looked at the two boys "What did it, if it did anything, mean?"

"Erm" Damian murmured down the microphone

"The world" Cameron's voice sang through the room, the whole room looked at him as he flushed but continued "I mean, I'm happy it happened and Damo, it was about bloody time"

Damian's eyes widened as he looked at Cameron who smirked happily.

"And why didn't you make the first move exactly?"

"I was waiting for you"

Damian rolled his eyes then pulled Cameron towards him connecting their lips forgetting they were standing before Ryan, Zac and Robert and quite frankly not caring that they were.

"Well I can't kick them out now, can I" Ryan said dramatically both boys laughed as they got shooed away.

Whilst singing Keep Holding On, Damian felt a hand slip into his and squeeze it lightly; he looked up eyes meeting with reassurance. He smiled and leant into Cameron feeling an arm go around him.

_So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So unfortunaly ma'dears that's the end of this one but not the end of my Damerons :) I am planning on posting a very erotic speech-fic me and my friend wrote over text but I'm not a 100% on a Speech-Fic so if any one has any advice of any kind shoot :) <strong>

**Nerds forever \O/**


End file.
